


Hot Minecraft Sex Fuck

by Fuckhead Jones and Bepis Boy (Green217)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft N00b Adventures (machinima)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Fisting, Gay, Jojo's bizarre adventure - Freeform, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Milkman AU, Minecraft, PWP, Romance, Sex, Suburban AU, True Love, Twink, Weed, copious amounts of milk, daddy - Freeform, explicit - Freeform, hot minecraft sex fuck, if it's a shitty reference i assure you it's in this fic, madoka magica - Freeform, minecraft hit sound, roblox hit sound, setting grass on fire, there is an entire page of keysmash in the latter half, this is honestly the funniest thing i've ever had a hand in writing, two authors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green217/pseuds/Fuckhead%20Jones%20and%20Bepis%20Boy
Summary: hot minecraft sex fuck ;)





	Hot Minecraft Sex Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> please jerk off to our cool storey,,,

Hot Minecraft Sex Fuck, a true story and AU of an truer story,  
By fuckhead jones  
And bepis boy

“Dearest- though you’re the nearest to my heart.  
Please don’t ever- (nya)  
ever say we’ll part…”  
-Buddy Holly, Dearest

(AN: we used this song cause it says nya in it andd thats fuckin uhhhhhhhhhh hysterical)

Who is he? A milkman. With the milkiest milk on the fucking black market. He’s a big blocky daddy motherfucker and everybody loves his milky milk. Milky daddy. Milky_Dad(dy). Next house on the list, that irresistible little twink in those seductively sexy as fuck little booty shorts. His rectangular rump was impossible not to stare at in awe.  
On this particular fine day, when the blocky yellow sun was high in the sky (like milky dad’s usual customers), he made his way to that motherfucker’s house. He had a hankerin’ for that whiny little bitch.  


Luckily for the intrepid drug dealer, the unpleasant bitch of his dreams was outside setting the grass on fire like some sort of crazy fuck. As he approached, he could hear and audible  
“MMMmmMMMmmmmm”  


It was slightly disturbing, but also supremely arousing… He reached down and shifted his tower of power in his milky white pants, careful not to let this twinky little fuck notice. His tower was feeling more powerful than usual, and it was always powerful (people have been killed by witnessing such power in one tower).  


3=======D, his dick went. Milky dad gasped and hid the tower best he could.  


Unfortunately for the beloved milk daddy, the little bastard had good ass eyes and even had his contacts in, so he saw everything. This bitch definitely had a milkman kink. Dr. Dad(dy) decided to make the best of being noticed, and approached nonchalantly. His tower of power was noticeably bulging. He approached Mr. Steambath and smacked his perky ass hard.  


“🅱uenos dias Gaylord” he said seductively with a seductive, blocky expression, his milk sparkling in the noonday sun.  


“Would ya like some milk” he asked with a flirty wink. Gaylord screamed in a tone that could only be described as the most erotic noise you’ve ever heard in all your life.  


“MmmmmMMMmmmMMMMm Dr. Dad…. you're looking quite ravishing in your milkman uniform.” He purred. Milky dad’s breath shortened, his heart beating rapidly. This motherfucker was so damn sexy with his custom blocky golden crown and royal blue skin tight booty shorts. Milky dad wanted this twink’s ass. Staring captivatingly at said twink, Milky dad said the following:  


“I want ya ass ya sexy twink fuck.”  


“OhhhhhHHhH how fOrward of Dr. Dad….or should I say, Dr……….Daddy” gaylord replied promptly. Milky dad felt his tower enlarge in anticipation when he imagined getting that ass.  


“Would you care to come inside, and pour me a glass of your delectable white beverage.” Gaylord asked, caressing the powerful milkman’s body teasingly. Milky_Dad shuddered at the gayer man’s touch.  


“I dunno Mr. Steambath, I still have a lotta deliveries today. As irresistible as I find ya, ya fuckin’ bastad.” He explained, gesturing to the cartons of milk had firmly fastened to his sides in his beloved milk holding holsters (the holsters of which, he lovingly dubbed ‘Irene’, after his Milky_Grandmother).  


Gaylord Steambath screeched again, this time in unimaginable (yet impressive) anger when he heard that Milky Dad wouldn't be able to pour some milk in his ass. The scream of agony impressed Milky Dad and he frowned contemplatively.  


Should he do his actual job? Or should he do unspeakable things with this illegally sexy gentleman. He started swaeting at the thought of pounding this twink’s fat ass. Steambath would get what he wanted, and he wanted to own this milkman’s milky milkman cock.  


Before his decision could be reached, Stembath winked at him and whispred:  


“In soviet russia, they all hot minecraft sex fuck all day~” he said. Milky Dad yelled strongly and nodded.  


“Alrighty then, Mr. Steambath. You have convinced me with ya well thought response to my initial rejection.” Milky Dad said much more intelligently than he usually would. Gaylord smirked in delight, he would get this milky fuck if it was the last thing he did.  


Mother fuCK. Thought xX_Milky_Dad_Xx as steam🅱ath led him by the hand to the door……….,,,,....,,,,,,.....,.  


Gaylord Steambath’s house was exceedingly impressive, the massive portrait of himself on display above the fireplace even more so.  


“Ah geez, that's uh. That's certainly a massive fuckin painting of ya face eh?” Milky dad observed.  


“MMSMSMHMHHNmmhnmhmhnMMHNMNMMHNN” Steambath responded eloquently. Milky dad held up a bottle of lukewarm milk, and said, “where would you like me ta put this, Mr. Steambath?” He asked.  


“Ooooooh Dr. Dad…. you know exaCTly where.”  


Gaylord approached the shredded hunk of man and took the bottle into his hand, twisting off the lid seductively. He proceeded to pour it over the mlilk dude’s hot sexy body plastering the uniform to his swole fucking tiddies and booty ass. Milky Dad’s tower of power had never been more… prominent.  


Gaylord licked his lips and examineg the sexy milkman. For a brief moment he thought about how cool it would be if there were 2 of him and he could cuck what was about to go down, but he shook that thought out of his mind, and returned to inspecting.  


Meanwhile Milky Dad, drenched in glorious milk, flattened out the ripples in his shirt, rubbing his cuboidal tiddies. Gaylord smiled potently.  


“Rrrrrrrrrrremove that shirt Dr. Dad~” Steambath commanded. Milky’s eyes widened and he looked at the apathetic little monarch in Suriprise. He removed the offending article quickly, doing as he was told.  


Lord Steambath made another ungodly screech, similar to his first one of supreme and powerful arousal. Milky Dad threw Irene to the floor and the milk bottles shattered on the hardwood floors of Lord Steambath’s manor.  


Usually, such a tragedy would be mourned by both parties, but with Milky_Dad’s gorgeous body still covered in the milf from earlier and the twink still in those terrible booty shorts, both were too busy thinking about hot minecraft sex fuck.  


As Milky Dad prepared to remove his last article of clothing, Steambath stopped him. Dr dad looked up in confusion, but Steambath had something in mind. He bent over suggestively and tore off Milky Daddy’s pants with his fucking teeth. It was hot as shit.  


“owo!?” Milky Dad exclaimed. Steambath cackled in villainous glee as he prepared to respond, only to be knocked on his bubbly rump by Milky dad’s hugemoongus monster power tower dong.  


“OooooooOOOOooooh my GOOOOOOOdness!” Steambath shouted when witnessing the true power of the tower for the first time. Then, all of a sudden daddy pounced on the twink, proclaiming:  


“Lemme pee in that butt, thot.”  


To which steambath responded unabashedly, “OSAOJOOOKOOoooooOAOAOOoooo.”  


This, invoked an indescribable emotion in Miwky daddy, arousing him further. This dude’s cock was UP.  


“Wait was that a yes holy shit.” He said surprised. Lord Stemabath only responded with another guttural yell.  


“They’re gonna hafta amputate ur butt when i’m done with ya.” Milky warned. Lord Steambath looked at him with the steamyest bedroom eyes that Milky dad hid ever seen.  


“If u don't start doin shit now I'm kicking you out of my house, DoctOr Dad.” He threatened amidst the broken bottles of spilled milk which still lay scattered all over the floor.  


“somebody's eaga for daddy's milky power tower huh” Milky Dad pointed out. Flustered, Steambath did the only thing he knew to do in such a situation: he made another weird ass screeching noise. This time, with an intense tone of underlying aggression.  


“Oh Dr. Dad, i DO say that it may be time for my PHYSICAL.”  


Milky_dad smirked and le smacked gaylord’s ass thoughtfully, leaned in close and whispered “I diagnose you with GAY.” he siad. Gaylord Steambath gasped.  


“Oh Dr. Dad, it happens to be in my name” he replied sexily. Milky dad took in a sharp breath at such a hot proclamatiojn. It was true, it WAS in his name, and it hinted as to what would soon be within his posterior. Milky Dad felt his tower extend further than what should have been medically possible, and he tore off the infamous, delectable booty shorts in one swift motion.  


He shoved his entire fist up steambath’s anys to prepare him for what was soon to come. Steambath, that kinky fuck, released a stiff roblox “OOUGH”. Milky Dad, overwealmed by the sensation of having his entire fist stuck up some dude’s ass, he thought to himself, uhuhuhuhuhuhuhu i love eat vanilla wafer.  


Steambath at that same moment was definitly not thinking about wafers, because some hot dude’s arm was literally elbow deep in his ass at that ver moment ans that was quite distracting, all things considered.  


“Damn, youre ass is FAT my dick is WET” Announced the milky father.  


“SAHAHAHsagaAAAHAHAHHAAHsgdgsaso pahASDHAHAGAGAHAHAHAAGDAFSHAFDSFSDagagadggdagagsdAHAAHAhsdadjbfiadfhbAaasj adadf Fmgywtimhmwgre8ascw89rtgwegiortg0vt2c peurh5y92v874t 4eradfadfjhASSDAFADFHADFH AF DJADFJADFdshdfsbadf” exclaimed steambath in a fit of uncontained ecstasy. Milky dad slowly leaned down and asked the gentleman  


“How is that lol” he asked. To which steambath responded, “OSAHFHJHOOOOOOOOOOOOSQHOOOO DOCTOR dad you are hitting my PLEASURE doorbell.”  


“Whet” replied milky in confusion, not knowing at all what doorbells had to do with any of this, “ya not making a lick a sense.” Steambath giggled maniacally.  


“Ooh Daddy, im make all the sense in the UUUUniverse.”  


“Whet.” asked the daddy in confusion. Steambath leaned in reeeeeeeal close and squinted atMily Dad seductivly.  


“Seduce me.” Lord Steambath whispered, licking his lips. Milky Daf lept into the air and tore off his sexy as fuck shirt, exposing his totally rrriiped chest, and stomped one foot onto the table with a sultry wink.  


“Romance, ever hard of it?” he asked with his PowERFUL TOWER ouT. Steambath gasped.  


“UHEUWYEUUUUUHHHYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYEHHYDBNSBSFMND CDKDN fffggggvdvdgdhhdHHYYUUUUIIIKYVKFKYCJTDHRXJTCNCMGCMHVKUKUVMHVMHFYFYMF,FHUgugggghhhyuuuuuuuiHYYYYYYYYYYYYIUUUUUUUUUUUUIOIIOOIOOOOOOIJKYFKYKYGKUGKUGLUGLUFJYCJYKKGCMHFKHFKYFKYFOJOJPIUHUHOHIHUHOHIBUHOJJHUUUOJJGGGJJFJJJFUFOCJJFJIJGYVVVJGOJGJVJVISEEYHHYEHYEUUUUUUHIJIJHUJJHHYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDIDDBDJDJDBDDDDDDDHHHIIUUUUYUUUUUUUUUBUSHDIDNINEELEVENUUUUUUUUUUUUUSDSGGJJDHHDYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEUEUEUEUEUEUEUEUEUEUEUEUDUEUEEUEUEUEUEUIOKUOUIJOUIUPUIUPSDDDDDDIIIIUIIUIIOOYUOUUHHDJDHDHHEHHSKBBVJGOOUJJIYUOIUEUTOHDHHOGVGVKVYGCFXDFCSDBHLUEGJBHJDHBVTERGVHDJIFJLKBGUNIVCEBNV^AC$SXRSEXWRTVYUYIBRNUKUTILGKJNUTNBR&DV$U%ETDYFIN&*&OITLGUKYJHIYFTDBSVXTRBUCYLFNGIBUFNVDURCYTUWEVUYBRULNIGMUYUFGVDFTRSVDTBRYNITUYGOIMNUGBYFTVDRCSRTDVBVDRESCWAXQWECTSERWEERXRFGNBGYUUUUUTHEMOONLANDINGSWEReFAKEDUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHASDFDSASDFDSASDFDSDFGYTYUIJBHJHJHGYUIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIKJIOKJHUIQWERTYUIOIUYTREWERTYHVFRTHGCXSDFRGHGVCDRTYHBVCDSAZAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIOOOOOOOHOTMINECRAFTSEXFUCKJJUUUTJUUUUUUUUUUUUUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUOWOWOWOWOUWUBUBUBUBUUUUUHYUUUUUUIUUUUWWWUUWUWUWIWUWUWUWODOFJFBBGHFHFHEJENENDNEHHHGGHYYYYYYYHDYDFFGFRGRGNFFJCJFHBGBDHCYEHHFFFFDDFIGUGJJHMVVVVUFUFUOFUFUFUFUFUFUNYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHFFFFFGGHFHSKGJFMTDMDMYMUMGRSHRSNRSFYFL’POKHVHDZYKYFKYFMTSNRWNNKGHSHJOJOSBIZARREADVENTUREEJGGOJTFYKYFJJTFTDKYKYFJYFNGCNGCBBBBBUJJDJMHVMGCVKHVMHVMH,HV,J,VJTFKTDKTF,H,J,HCMGCMGCMHV,UKYF,HC,HFMYFJYFJYFJGCNHVMHNGCJRDJFDJTDJRZJRXMGXMGXMGXMG” to which Milky replied:  


“The FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. [beep] A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. [ding] Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start.”  


Steambath stared at Milky daddy baffled, and began to pant, “stop teasing me and pound my tooshie with your greasy milkman WILLY”  


“Ok but, what do you think about the legailzaaton of marijuana, Mr Steambath?” Asked Milky Dad philosophiclley, as he hot minecraft sex fuck. Gaylord Stembath looked at him weirldy but shrugged,  


“Though it has been llegalized in somestates, it is still a banneD substance, Milk Dad.” he said. Milky dad suddenly gasped and shot up in suprise,  


“I don’t give a hot gay fuck what congress says! LEGALIZE WEED, DUDE!” he yelled vigorously , ejaculating passionatly all the way into SPACE. The words he spoke were so powerful, that he and the Gayest of Galords flew into a trance and somehow found thwmselves in Gaylord’s Steam Bath.  


Shockingly, the steam was steamey milk. They both stared in awe (but also abject horror) at their new location. Steambath casually removed his shirt, and within one of his pockets was located a book. He held it up.  


“So. do you wish to partake in a reading of Madoka Magica with me?” he asked with a raised brow.  


“No, fuck that shit.” Milky dad responded disgusted. Steambath frowned.  


“This could be an wedgie in our relationship, i’ll have you know.” he said angrily, protecting the (m)anime carefully. Milky dad frowned.  


“Weeeeeeeeelll, you didnt support legalizing weed, so.” he said. Gaylawd rolled his eyes.  


“Can we plEase jusrt hot minecraft sex fuck?” he asked. Milky dad nodded in agreement.  


“Lets finish this nasty nonsense.” he said powerfully. Gaylord grinned maniacally.  


“Im going to beat the fuck out of your dick 29,998,559,671,349 times in a row.” he said. And then he did. Milkyy Dad leaned in reeeeeeeal close.  


“Are you slapping? I couldn’t tell.” he criticized. Gaylord looked at him dumbfounded.  


“INCONCEVABLE.” He shout. Milky dad rolled is beautiful cubes(minecrfat) and said  


“Lets get down to business, bitch.”  


xX_Milky_Dad_Xx put his 3========D in Xx_GayLoRd_STEambath_xX’s u know what and they did it for the first time. (shlap shlap shlap shlap shlap shlap shlap shlap shlap shlap shlap shlap shlap shlap shlap shlap shlap)  


Immediatly after the act, Milky Dad felt himslef tire, ans he collapsed to his (manly) knees.  


“Daddy’s not feelin so hot,” he panted, making a weak peace sighn “n.. Nya” he collapses and dies, it is sad :(  


Gaylord Steambath solemly closed his beloved milk mans’ eyes and lowered his head.  


“Thanks bro, that was le epic.” he said, in an out of charsacter speech.

the end bitch

 

A fanfic by:

~Bepis Boy  
&  
Fuckhead Jones~


End file.
